SpiderMan
by snickers3339
Summary: Jackson had always liked Spider-Man. Ever wondered.. Why? Lackson, one-shot. Enjoy. ;


**Disc****laimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Something a little different. :) Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Spiderman**

"Super spidey-senses," Jackson muttered, under his breath as he watched Spider-Man.

_Again._

"_JACKSON!_"

"One-- Two--"

"Jackson! Why is my bathroom a _mess_?!" Miley entered the living room to find Jackson perched on top of the piano, hands outstretched. "Do I even want to know?"

"Stupid spidey powers--"

"--Boy, you've got to stop watchin' Spider-Man."

"It's a classic, sis. Not that you'd know anything about it!" She huffed angrily, tossing his towel at him and whirling around on her heel. "That's right, you better run! Run far away, evil villain! Spiderman's gonna get you evil felon! You--"

_WHAM_

A whole load of towels and clothes hit him in the face, throwing him off the piano.

"My spidey-senses are tingling..."

"Oh my gosh-- SHUT UP!"

--**x**--

Jackson actually wasn't sure why he was so obsessed with Spider-Man. He liked to think of himself as Peter Parker. Underestimated, and a nerd. Sometimes he wished things changed.

Like getting a certain girl to notice him.

Maybe if he just got his powers to kick in--

"Hey Jackson!"

_Her._

It was her. Her voice, so sweet, and sugary-- But not the _annoying_ sugary, but the sweet one. The one that made your heart melt and your stomach twist into lovesick knots.

"Mmrpgh."

"What?" He managed to dislodge the large amount of saliva that had formed a ball at the back of his throat.

"H-hi. Looking for Miley?"

"Yeah. Is she here?"

"No, actually. Out with Oliver." She put on a disappointed front.

"Oh-- They never hang out with me anymore-- Well, I mean they do, but rarely. I miss when we could all just hang out, and be best friends." She looked depressed. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Want to finish this movie with me?" She gave him a small smile, sitting down, kicking her legs up next to his.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Spider-Man." She gasped eagerly.

"1, or 2?"

"1," he said, hitting play.

_I think I'll consider this a date._

**--x--**

"Awwwww--" She sighed for the 50th time.

"What is it with girls and romantic parts?"

"Guys are so insensitive--"

"You're pretty insensitive too, you know," he teased.

"What? You take that back!" She hit his shoulder.

It was_ not_ gentle.

"OW!"

"Aw, Jackson, don't be such a baby."

"You know," he muttered. "You and Rico would get along great."

"How is the little devil?"

"I don't know-- We're friends now.."

There was an awkward silence, until she spoke up.

"Am I your friend?" His head whipped to hers so quickly, that he felt a pain shoot through him.

"What-- Yes-- No? Is there a right answer to this?"

"You remind me of Oliver sometimes."

"Oh-- Wait-- Do you consider me your friend? Or just Miley's dorky older brother?"

"You're not dorky."

He tried to read her expression, seeing whether there was another message within that.

"So does that.. Does that mean I'm your friend?"

"Well, yeah. You're a nice person, Jackson."

"I try. Although, Miley doesn't think so," he said thoughtfully.

"Hmm-- Hey, why do you like Spider-Man so much?"

"I don't know-- I like to think of myself as Peter Parker-- Before the powers... Nobody really notices me-- I'm always in the background."

"I notice you." She blushed immediately after saying that.

"Nice to know the muscles are kicking in," he said pretending to flex a muscle, and raising his eyebrows. She laughed slightly.

"You know, we should do this more often."

"You're not just saying that 'cause you feel like Miley and Oliver ditched you?"

"Naw. I think you're pretty cool, Jackson."

"Really?"

_Maybe it's finally kicking in._

They had unconsciously moved closer together. He could count every speckle in her eyes, every eyelash.

"I think you're pretty." Her nose wrinkled slightly in embarrassment, but he closed the distance between them, and kissed her.

_YES!_

It was one of the best kisses he had ever experienced-- Well, one of the few, but this was definitely the best. His mind had shut down, and he blocked out all thoughts of _unattainable, off-limits, and painful death _as he kissed the girl.

Oh yeah.

One more thing why he liked Spider-Man?

He compared himself to Peter Parker, and Lilly Truscott to Mary-Jane, the unattainable beauty.

Maybe he was finally, un-dorky.

_Those spidey-senses finally kicked in, didn't they?_

* * *

_Muahahahaha. Sorry if it didn't make sense or whatnot-- Just, I rushed this one._

_I love Lackson. :D I thought I'd take a little break from Moliver. :) My other favourite couple needs support too. :P Hope y'all enjoyed it. :D Review?  
_


End file.
